Between Onyx, Sapphire and Kyuubi Dolls
by biru safir
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke dipertemukan disebuah taman saat mereka berumur tiga tahun. Sasuke memberi Naruto boneka rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange yang bernama Kyuubi. 6 tahun kemudian.. mereka dipertemukan lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi? CHAPTER 6! THE END.
1. Meet Again!

Haloo.! Aka-chan mau bikin fic pertama nihh! Karena ini baru yangpertama, boleh flame deh.. hehehe..

Disclamer : Kisimoto Masashi

Ini bukan fic BL, hanya ttg pertemanan.. hehehe

**Between ****Onyx, Sapphire and ****Kyuubi Dolls**

**Konoha, 3 tahun yang lalu**

Ada seorang anak kecil yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir juga memiliki 3 goresan pada kedua pipinya yang berumur sekitar tiga tahunan. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menangis. Anak kecil itu bisa kita panggil saja dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Huwee.."

Suara tangisan itu membuat seorang anak kecil berambut raven kebiruan dan bermata onyx yang berumur sama dengan Naruto yang sedang memegang boneka rubah berwana orange yang berekor Sembilan itu kaget. Anak itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Ia langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menangis itu.

"Jangan menangis…ini kuberi bonekaku.."Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Seketika itu juga Naruto berhenti menangis.

"Terimakasih…" Naruto menjawab sambil mengambil boneka rubah itu.

"Kamu bisa memanggil boneka itu Kyubi… eh, aku pergi dulu yah, takutnya ibu khawatir.. dah dobe.."

"Dah..-Ah! TEMEEEEE…..!"

"Naruto! Maaf ibu dan ayah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama!" ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina dan ayah Naruto yang bernama Minato segera berlarian ketempat Naruto sambil menangis.

"Ibu, ayah, tadi Naru ketemu sama anak kecil lho, dia kasih Naru boneka ini.."

"Terus anak itu dimana? Siapa namanya Naru?"

"Dia sudah pergi.., aku lupa menanyakan namanya ibu, ayah, nama boneka ini Kyubi.."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang yah, Naru"

"Ayoo.."

Di tempat Sasuke..

"Sasuke! Kau darimana saja? Kakak, ibu dan ayah kan jadi khawatir!" Itachi, kakak Sasuke berlarian sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke tadi pergi sebentar doang kok, Kak.. Oh iya, tadi aku ketemu sama anak kecil yang lagi menangis, jadi Sasuke kasih bonekanya ke anak itu.."

"Siapa namanya?" ibunya- Mikoto bertanya

"Aku gak nanya, Bu.."

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan pergi tanpa bilang ke ibu dan ayah, yah, Sasuke.." ayah Sasuke-Fugaku menasehatinya.

"Baik ibu, ayah, kakak.."

**Konoha, 6 tahun kemudian..**

Ada seorang anak berumur 9 tahunan yang berambiut pirang dan bermata safir sedang tidur. Tiba-tiba..

"Naruto!Cepat bangun!"Kushina berteriak kencang dan membuat Naruto terpaksa bangun dari alam mimpinya

"Ibu..ini aku bangun.. HOAAAAAAHH.."

"Cepat kamu makan dan pergi kesekolah Naruto! Kamu itu sudah telat tahu!" kali ini Minato ikut angkat bicara.

"YA AMPUUUUUN!"

Skip time.

Konoha Primary School (KPS)

"HOSH..HOSH..,sedikit lagi sampai ke kelas!" kata Naruto sambil berlari kencang sampai tidak melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan didepannya.

BRUUK!

"Auch…! Huaaaaa.. aku sudah telat nih! Eh! Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu, aku tidak melihatmu ada didepanku!"

"Hn., dobe." seseorang anak yang seumuran dengan Naruto yang memiliki mata onyx dan berambut raven kebiruan menjawabnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar kau TEME!" Naruto kesal dibuatnya.

"Rrr.. ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihatmu teme, kau itu murid baru yah?" Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Hn, sekarang aku sedang ingin ke kelasku, lebih tepatnya kelas 4A, dobe."

"Wah!Kalau begitu kelas kita sama, teme! Sini kuantar saja!"

" begitu, bukannya kita ada didepan kelas 4A? Lebih baik cepat kita masuk, dobe."

"Oke! Eh, namaku Namikaze Naruto! Bukan dobe! Ayo kita masuk, kita sudah telat sekali!"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya, dan…

"NARUTO!KAMU SUDAH TELAT SETENGAH JAM TAHU TIDAK! LEBIH BAIK TUNGGU DILUAR SAJA SAMPAI JAM PELAJARAN SAYA HABIS!" guru Anko, lebih tepatnya guru Sains yang paling kller sesekolah ini marah besar.

"WAH! Sial! Masa aku harus menunggu diluar selama 2 jam sih?" kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Tunggu sebentar, biarkan saja dia masuk."

"APA KAU BILANG! KA- Eh! Kamu itu murid baru itu kan? Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu, Sasuke." wajah Anko yang sudah seperti singa yang mengamuk tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah menjadi baik.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Otogakure."

"Wah, tampan sekali!" perempuan-perempuan dikelas berbisik-bisik.

"Ya sudah Naruto! Kau tidak jadi kuhukum. Untuk hari ini saja!"

"TERIMAKASIH GURU ANKO!"

"Sasuke, kau duduklah disebelah Naruto."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya aku mengenali si dobe itu…" pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan bengong, ayo ketempat dudukmu!"

"Hn. Baik."

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Halo.. mohon review yahh senpai2 semua! Terimakasih yah yg udah mau baca. Mohon kritik dan saran yah!


	2. Temanku, selamanya

Haloo.! Aka-chan mau bikin fic pertama nihh! Karena ini baru yangpertama, boleh flame deh.. hehehe..

Disclamer : Kisimoto Masashi

Ini bukan fic BL, hanya ttg pertemanan.. hehehe

CHAPTER 2!

_Cuplikan_

"_Sepertinya aku mengenali si dobe itu…" pikir Sasuke._

"_Sasuke, jangan bengong, ayo ketempat dudukmu!"_

"_Hn. Baik."_

**Between ****Onyx, Sapphire and ****Kyuubi Dolls**

"Hei,hei Naruto!Lagi-lagi kau telat!"Sahut seseorang yang bermata hitam dan mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat serta ssegitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya yang duduk dibelakang Naruto.

"Tapi,untung saja, ada si teme ini!jadi aku tidak dihukum deh, Kiba!" Naruto menjawabnya sambil berteriak keras.

"NARUTO!Kau itu malah berteriak yah!"

"Maaf guru, hehehe" Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Hn, dobe"

"Hei, Sasuke! Namaku Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Hn.."

Skip time.

KRINGGGG.. Bel istirahat berbunyi

"YEYYY!"semua murid bersorak ria.

"Teme, kita ke kantin yuk!"

""

Di kantin..

"Teme, ngomong kenapa kamu pindah ke Konoha?"

" pekerjaan ayahku sudah selesai."

"Oh.. kamu itu ternyata orang dari Konoha juga."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kesan-kesanmu saat di Oto ,teme?" Naruto kelihatan sangat antusias sekali. Dasar bocah hiperaktif.

"Tidaka ada yang menarik."

"Hah.."Naruto menghela nafas. Ia rasa topic yang ia bicarakan sekarang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

"Lebih baik aku membicarakan topic lain saja.." pikir Naruto.

"Teme, dulu aku per-"

"Naruto, boleh kami bergabung denganmu?" seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek sebahu yang berwarna merah muda dan bermata hijau muncul secara tiba-tiba bersama seorang teman perempuannya yang berambut panjang dan berwarna pirang serta bermata biru safir dan berambut pirang pucat yang ia kuncir satu.

"AHH!" Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di kantin.

"Hei!Memangnya kau piker aku ini setan apa?" mereka berdua menjitak Naruto bersamaan.

"Huwaaa.. Ampun…"

"Hn. Dobe."

Kedua anak perempuan itu langsung menengok kearah Sasuke. "Tampan sekali.." pikir mereka berdua.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura, dan yang berambut pirang pucat ini Yamanaka Ino. Kau itu murid baru yang tadi kan, Sasuke?" anak yang berambut berwarna merah muda tersebut tersenyum ramah dan disambut senyuman ramah dari yang berambut pirang pucat juga.

"Hn." Sakura mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sasuke dan Ino disebelah Naruto.

"Oh, iya! Aku mau pesan makanan dulu, yah!" kata Naruto yang hampir lupa memesan makanan.

"Teme! Ayo kita pesan makanan!"

"Hn. Terserah."

"Mau pesan apa, teme? Aku sih sudah pasti ramen dengan porsi jumbo!"

"Hn, Rice balls dan jus tomat saja."

"Yasudah, aku pesankan untukmu yah, teme!"

"Hn. Terserah."

"Hei Sasuke, pindahan dari Otogakure, yah. Kenapa pindah ke Konoha?" tanya Sakura dan disambut oleh anggukan Ino.

"Hn. Urusan pekerjaan ayahku sudah selesai."

"Oh.."

"TEME! INI PESANANMU!" Naruto berteriak sambil membawa makanan Sasuke dan makanan ramennya yang sampai lima mangkok. Tetapi Sakura dan Ino tidak keheranan, karena malahan mereka juga sering melihatnya makan ramen porsi jumbo sampai 10 mangok.

"Dobe, bisa kau tidak berteriak-terikak tidak?"

"Maaf.. hehehe." Naruto segera duduk ketempat duduknya dan langsung menyantap ramen porsi jumbonya dengan penuh nafsu (?).Baru lima menit saja kelima mangkok itu sudah habis.

"Dasar kau Naruto, selalu saja makannya cepat sekali!" kata Ino dan disambut oleh anggukan Sakura.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Teme, kamu itu orangnya dingin banget sih!"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

"Bo-bo-leh aku i-ikut be-bergabung?" seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo dan matanya tidak mempunyai pupil berkata.

"TENTU SAJA BOLEH HINATA!" kali ini Naruto sepertinya semangat sekali.

"Ehem..ehem.." Sakura dan Ino berdehem ria.

1 detik kemudian, wajah Hinata dan Naruto memerah.

"Apaan sih kalian?" Naruto marah-marah tapi mau(?).

"Hehehe.." Sakura dan Ino tertawa.

"Hn, dobe."

"Aku juga mau bergabung dong!" tiba-tiba muncul anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam dan mempunyai alis tebal datang bersama anak laki-laki yang mirip seperti Hinata, kecuali waran rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, juga bersama anak perempuan yang berambut cokelat yang dicepol.

"Kau itu murid baru itu kan,Sasuke?Kalau begitu Namaku Rock Lee, yang bermata lavender dan berambut cokelat itu Hyugga Neji, dan yang dicepol itu Tenten!SEMANGAT MUDA!" sahut anak yang beralis tebal itu.

"Teme! Yang berambut indigoini Hyugga Hinata!Saudara sepupunya Neji!" Naruto bersemangat sekali memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Wah!Pada ngumpul yah!" Kiba berteriak. "Aku ikut yah!" dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Hn, aku juga boleh?" anak yang berambut cokelat yang memakai kacamata hitam menawarkan dirinya.

"Boleh, lah!"

"Aku juga ingin ikut!" sahut anak yang berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat dan matanya berwarna biru itu tampak sedang menarik-narik tangan seseorang anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan berbentuk seperti nanas dengan warna mata hitam."Merepotkan." sahut anak berambut nanas itu.

"Teme, yang berkacamata hitam itu namanya Aburame Shino, yang dikuncir empat itu Sabaku no Temari, kanak kelas enam dan pacar yang berambut nanas itu Nara Shikamaru!" Naruto menggoda Temari.

"APA KAU BILANG NARUTO?" Temari naik darah.

"Ampun~!"

"Sudah-sudah! Lagian kau sendiri menggodanya, Naruto." Kali ini anak yang mempunyai mata berwarna hijau dan berwarna rambut merah yang tidak mempunyai alis itu melerainya.

"Betul, Kak!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata hitam menyetujui anak laki-laki berwarna rambut merah itu.

"Hn, kau murid baru yang tadi datang bersama Naruto kan, Sasuke? Namaku Sabaku no Gaara dan ini kakakku, dia ada dikelas 5, namanya Sabaku no Kankuro."

"Krauk..krauk.. aku ikut bergabung juga yah!" kata anak laki-laki berbada gemuk berambut cokelat dan bermata hitam yang sedang memakan keripik.

"Mmm..kamu itu Sasuke kan? Murid baru itu? Namaku Akimichi Choji!"

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit putih sepucat mayat yang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna hitam sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Sai"

"MAYAT HIDUP!" teriak semuanya minus Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru(iyalah,lagi tidur gitu!), Gaara, Shino dan Hinata. Teriakan itu membuat Sai menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Terimakasih" kata Sai sambil tetap tersenyum. Padahal hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping(?). Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Ngagetin aja kamu, Sai!" sahut Ino yang dilanjutkan oleh anggukan dari yang lain.

"Wah!Semuanya sudah lengkap nih!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"SEMANGAT MUDA!"

KRING..KRING..

"Yah..bel masuk!Padahal aku masih ingin main!"kata Tenten kecewa disambut oleh anggukan semuanya.

"SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN DIMANA? AYO KITA MASUK!" semuanya langsung sweatdrop dan sesaat mereka semua langsung berhamburan ke kelas.

Skip time.

KRIINGG..

"YEY!" semua murid senang sekali karena sudah waktunya pulang.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kalian boleh pulang, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian!" kata Guru Asuma.

"BAIK, GURU ASUMA!" murid-murid dikelas mulai members-bereskan barang-barangnya dan perlahan-lahan semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Dobe, tadi saat istirahat kau mau bilang apa?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Wah! Aku lupa teme!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Teme, aku ingin kerumahmu dong! Boleh nggak?Soalnya ada PR yang aku nggak ngerti nih, apalagi kan tadi juga ada tugas dari guru killer(Anko) itu..malahan besok juga Guru Anko jam pelajaran pertama lagi!"

"Hn, terserah."

"Memangnya kamu sudah hafal jalan ke rumahmu dari sini, teme?"

"Hn, rumahku dekat dari sini."

"Yasudah! Ayo kita pergi teme!"

"Dasar dobe, tapi sepertinya dulu aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya..tapi dimana?Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah anak kecil yang dulu menangis ditaman 6 tahun yang lalu?" pikir Sasuke.

"Teme!Jangan bengong,dong!Ayo kita jalan kerumahmu!" Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn."

Skip time.

"Jadi disini rumahmu, yah,teme bagus banget!" Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Sasuke yang megah.

"Hn, masuk." Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang."

"Sasuke, rupanya kamu sudah pulang yah!" Itachi yang sekarang duduk dikelas 1 SMP ini menyambutnya.

"Sasuke, ibu sudah menunggumu. Sekarang kau lebih baik ganti baju yah." kata Mikoto ramah.

"Hn."

Naruto yang agak gugup akhirnya masuk kerumah Sasuke..

"Sasuke, dia siapa?" Itachi bertanya.

"Hn, dia temanku. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

"Halo Kak Itachi, halo Bibi Mikoto.."

"Halo juga! Sasuke!Temanmu itu sifat beda jauh yah dengan kamu!"

"Hn. Terserah."

"Oh iya! Aku lupa minta ijin! Sasuke, aku pinjam telpon rumahmu yah!"

"Hn."

"Ini telepon rumahnya, Naruto." Mikoto memberikan telepon rumahnya."

"Naruto, kamu sekalian makan disini, yah, bibi akan memasakkan kamu makanan siang. Kamu mau makan apa?"

"RAMEN!"

"Jangan berisik, dobe!" Sasuke memukul Naruto.

"Kejam kamu, teme!"

Itachi dan Mikoto tertawa renyah.

Tak terasa sudah jam 5 sore. Waktunya Naruto untuk pulang kerumah karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Susah sekali menerangimu, dobe.."

"Hehehehe.. maafkan aku yah merepotkanmu, teme! Terimakasih!"

"Hn.."

"Dobe, apakah kau mau berjanji akan menjadi temanku, selamanya?" Sasuke menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Tentu saja, teme!" Naruto melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sasuke.

Lama kelamaan, hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat. Setiap hari Sasuke pergi kerumah Naruto untuk mengantarnya pergi kesekolah.

**Konoha, 2 tahun kemudian.**

Tok..tok..

"Sasuke,yah.."kata Minato sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Iya, paman."

Minato kebingungan karena Sasuke memakai baju bebas juga diantar menggunakan mobil.

"Kenapa kamu memakai baju bebas? Tumben kammu diantar menggunakan mobil, biasanya jalan kaki..?"

"Paman, aku ingin bertemu Naruto sebentar, ada yang perlu kubicarakan."

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Halo.. mohon review yahh senpai2 semua! Terimakasih yah yg udah mau chapter kedua selesai juga! Waktu chapter 1 kependekan yah? Soalnya ngetiknya ngebut karena takut waktunya gak sempet buat ngerjain tugas juga hehehe.

**Terimakasih kepada:**

**SukE'emo D'blizt** yang sudah mereview fic ini. Makasih yah senpai, udah mau review!

Dan juga para silent readers dan semuaaaaaa yang udah mau mampir kesini.

Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan!

Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu, yah!

**Untuk para author disini,**

**Good luck,**

**Keep writing! :)**

**Don't like, don't read!**


	3. Lama tak bertemu!

Haloo.! Aka-chan mau bikin fic pertama nihh! Karena ini baru yangpertama, boleh flame deh.. hehehe..

Disclamer : Kisimoto Masashi

Ini bukan fic BL, hanya ttg pertemanan.. hehehe

CHAPTER 2!

_Cuplikan_

_Tok..tok.._

"_Sasuke,yah.."kata Minato sambil membuka pintu rumahnya._

"_Iya, paman."_

_Minato kebingungan karena Sasuke memakai baju bebas juga diantar menggunakan mobil._

"_Kenapa kamu memakai baju bebas? Tumben kammu diantar menggunakan mobil, biasanya jalan kaki..?"_

"_Paman, aku ingin bertemu Naruto sebentar, ada yang perlu kubicarakan."_

**Between ****Onyx, Sapphire and ****Kyuubi Dolls**

"Naruto! Cepat kamu bangun! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Sasuke yang sudah menunggumu!" teriakan Kushina terpaksa membuat Naruto yang sedang masuk kedalam mimpinya terbangun.

"Oh iya! Sasuke kan menungguku,!"

"Naruto,Sasuke menunggumu dibawah. Ada yang dia perlu tidak usah mandi dulu, dia hanya mau berbicara denganmu sebentar.." kata Minato yang tiba-tiba datang dibelakang Kushina.

"Sebentar?"

"Sudahlah, dia sudah menunggumu, Naruto."

"Baik!"

"Minato,sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dibawah..

"Teme! Ada ap-" Naruto kaget karena Sasuke tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

"Teme! Kita kan harus sekolah, tapi kenapa kamu tidak memakai seragam sekolah?"

"Dobe,aku akan pergi ke Amegakure selama 4 tahun, karena ayahku ada urusan pekerjaan.."

""Tapi kan kamu baru disini selama 2 tahun!"

"Dobe, ini karena ayahku ada urusan pekerjaan, percayalah, hanya 4 tahun.."

"Tapi, teme.."

"Tenang saja, kita adalah sahabat selamanya, bukan?" Sasuke menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Iya.." Naruto melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Didalam mobil, Mikoto,Fugaku dan Itachi tersenyum ramah melihat mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, sudah waktunya pergi!" kata Fugaku.

"Dah, dobe.."

"Teme, paman, bibi, kak Itachi, jaga diri kalian yah!"

"Hn, lebih baik kamu cepat mandi, dobe. Kau sudah hampir telat." Kata Sasuke sambil masuk kemobil.

"Oh, iya! Dah TEMEE..!"

"Hn, dobe." Mobil Sasuke lama-lama menjauh.

**Konoha, 4 tahun kemudian..**

Ada seorang anak remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar limabelas tahun yang berambut raven kebiruan dan bermata onyx yang berkulit pucat sedang berjalan menuju kesekolah.

"Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk kesekolah Konoha High School. Bagaimana dengan dobe, bagaimana yah kabarnya sekarang..?" pikirnya.

Skip time.

Konoha High School (KHS)

"Rupanya belum terlambat!"sahut seseorang anak remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar limabelas tahun yang berkulit tan, bermata biru safir dan berambut pirang yang sedang berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hosh..hosh… akhirnya aku tidak telat lagi!YEY!" sahutnya-Naruto saat membuka pintu kelas.

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Hah? Tas siapa ini, aku tidak pernah melihatnya!" Naruto kaget saat melihat ada tas seseorang dimejanya.

"Sakura, kau tahu tidak ini tas siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm.., aku tidak tahu, Naruto! Dari aku datang juga sudah ada tas ini, mungkin murid baru kali?" Sakura menjawab. Sakura yang sekarang sudah memiliki rambut yang panjang. Mukanyapun juga sudah bertambah cantik.

"Oh,begitu yah! Terimakasih Sakura!"

"Jidat! Aku sudah menunggumu!" teriak Ino. Sekarang satu matanya sudah ia tutupi dengan poni.

"Iya, sebentar! Aku keluar dula yah, Naruto!"

"Oke!"

"Siapa yah pemilik tas ini, apa teme? Aku kangen dengannya.." pikir Naruto.

KRING..

"Sudah bel yah.. padahal baru mau keluar kelas.." murid-murid mulai berhamburan kekelas termasuk Kakashi. Murid-murid heran sekali, karena biasanya Kakashi suka sekali terlambat.

"Anak-anak, kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk!" kata Kakashi.

Munculah seseorang dengan kulit putih pucat dengan mata onyx dan rambut raven. Naruto kaget sekali melihatnya. "Jangan-jangan dia.."

" Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Amegakure." Naruto sontak kaget sekaligur senang sekali melihat Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha lagi.

"Wah, tampan sekali yah.." perempuan-perempuan dikelas berbisik-bisik.

"Sekarang boleh aku duduk, Guru Kakashi?"

"Tentu saja!"

"TEME!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian kelas. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ini dikelas, dobe!" Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Maaf~ habisnya kan aku kangen.."

"Hn, aku mau duduk, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil duduk disebelah kursi Naruto.

"Jadi ini tasmu, yah teme?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku tak menyangka kamu ada disekolah yang sama dengan kita!" kata Sakura yang duduk didepan mereka.

"I-iya, a-aku ju-juga.." kata Hinata yang sekarang sudah berambut panjang dan duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Hn."

Skip time.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Perlahan-lahan semua murid mulai meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku dan jidat pulang dulu yah, dah!" kata Ino ambil melambaikan tangan dengan Sakura.

"Dah!" sahut Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kami sampai tidak menyangka loh, kamu bisa satu sekolah dengan kami lagi!" kata Kiba.

"Iya, betul! SEMANGAT MUDA!" kata Lee yang bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Hehehe, krauk..krauk" kata Choji sambil memakan keripik kesayangannya.

"Betul, kebetulan sekali!" kata wanita tomboy bercepol yang bernama Tenten ini.

"Hn, betul." Kata Neji.

"Hn, kau benar." Kata Shino.

"Apa tidak merepotkan terus berpindah-pindah ke kota lain? Sungguh merepotkan…" yang lain sweatdrop.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

"Hei! Kalian melihat Gaara dan Kankuro tidak?" tiba-tiba Temari muncul.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Pacarmu datang tuh!" Naruto keceplosan.

"APA KAU BILANG? SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YAH?" Temari marah besar.

"Wah.. ampuuuuuuuunnn!" Naruto ketakutan.

"Hn, dobe."

"Hei, sudah-sudah! Lagi-lagi kau menggodanya Naruto, Kakak, ayo kita pulang!" kata Kankuro yang disambut oleh anggukan Gaara.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi, dah semuanya! Dan untuk kau Naruto, jangan menggodaku lagi atau riwayatmu akan berakhir!" kata Temari yang melambaikan tangan sambil mengancam Naruto. Naruto sudah bercucuran keringat. Dia ingat saat pernah menggoda Temari saat ia duduk di kelas 1 SMP dulu sampai-sampai dia masuk ke UKS karena dihajar Temari karena waktu itu Kankuro dan Gaara tidak ada. Mulai dari itu, di tidak pernah menggoda Temari lagi.

"Sial, aku keceplosan lagi!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan teme pulang dulu, yah. Dah!" kata Naruto.

"Dah!" kata Kiba.

"Bagaimana kesanmu di Amegakure, teme?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Naruto mendapat jawaban persis seperti saat Naruto menanyakan kesannya di Oto saat duduk di kelas 4 dulu.

"Hah, teme, lagi-lagi aku mendapat jawaban yang sama dengan yang dulu!" kata Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Hn, jangan cemberut, nanti mukamu tambah jelek. Hinata pasti tidak akan menyukaimu."

"EH? BENARKAH TEME? KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN TERSENYUM! Eh!, kau menggodaku yah, teme?"

"Hn."

"Kita kerumahku dulu yah, teme! Lagian kan sudah lama kau tidak kesana! Please.."Naruto memohon.

"Hn, terserah."

"Ya,sudah! Ayo, teme!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kembali.

"Hn, kau itu mau kemana, dobe?"pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya kerumahku lah! Terus ngapain kamu berhenti, teme?"

"Hn, rumahmu disitu, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah rumah Naruto yang sudah ada disamping Sasuke.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa!"

Tok..tok..

"AKU PULANG!"

"Naruto, kau kelihatannya semangat sekali hari ini?" kata Kushina.

"Iya, bu! Karena hari ini si teme kembali ke Konoha!"

" Maksudmu Sasuke?" Kushina tidak percaya.

"IYA, BU!" Naruto semankin bersemangat.

"Hn, halo bibi.." kata Sasuke.

"SASUKE, SUDAH LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU DENGANMU!" Kushina langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar keluargamu Sasuke?" Kushina bertanya.

"Hn, biasa saja."

"Dasar kau Sasuke, masih saja dingin seperti dulu, bibi kira kamu sudah tidak terlalu dingin seperti dulu!"

"Hn."

"Ibu, aku ingin pergi lagi yah! Aku ingin pergi kerumah teme dulu!"

"Hah, yasudah, sekarang kamu ganti baju dulu!"

"BAIK, BU!" kata Naruto sambil naikketangga hendak berganti baju.

"Dasar anak hiper.." Kushina mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Huh.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

3 menit kemudian..

"Aku sudah selesai!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn, ayo pergi. Selamat siang, bibi.."

"Dah ibu!"

"Dah!"

Dirumah Sasuke.

"Aku pulang.." kata Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke? Eh! Ada Naruto!"

"Halo Paman, Bibi, Kak Itachi! Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Iya, sudah lama! Hehehe!" dasar Itachi, sifatnya beda sekali dari adiknya..

"Halo Naruto, lama tak bertemu." Kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Iya paman.." Naruto nyegir. Mikoto yang melihatnya tersenyum ramah.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Hari ini bibi akan masakkan kamu ramen, kamu mau kan?"

"MAUU!"

"Jangan berisik, dobe!" Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Maaf~"

Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa.

"Ibu, ayah. Boleh tidak untuk seminggu ini aku menginap dirumahnya?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya dan membuat Naruto kaget sekaligus senang.

"Tentu saja boleh, kan kalian berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu!" kata Itachi.

"Ibu setuju."

"Boleh saja,, ayah setuju."

"YEY! TERIMAKASIH!" Naruto bersorak. Tiba-tiba pukulan melayang kekepala Naruto.

"Auch! Sakit teme!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan berisik!"

Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat tertawa oleh mereka berdua.

"Yasudah, sekarang ramennya sudah jadi! Sehabis makan siang, kalian boleh pergi. Sebelumnya, kamu segera membereskan barang-barangmu yang diperlukan dan segera ganti baju yah, Sasuke.." kata Mikoto ramah.

"Terimakasih!" kata Naruto sambil llangsung pergi mencuci tangan da segera ke meja makan dan langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Hn, dasar dobe.."

Setelah selesai makan siang dan berkemas, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Sasuke memakai baju berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans juga sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

"Dah! Semoga kalian bisa bersenang-senang disana!" kata Itachi yang disambut oleh senyuman dari Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Dadah, paman, bibi! Terimakasih dia sidah boleh menginap dirumahku!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto..

Tok..tok..

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang yah.." kata Kushina sambil membukakan pintu rumah.

"Ibu, dalam seminggu ini Sasuke akan menginap disini lho!"

"Oh ya? Silahkan Sasuke!" kata Kushina juga ikut bersemangat.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja.." pikir Sasuke.

Apakah Sasuke menemukan petunjuk akan anak kecil yang ia cari sampai sekarang? Apakah Ssauke akan segera mengetahuibahwa anak kecil yang ia cari itu adalah Naruto dengan menemukan boneka rubah berekor sembilan bernama Kyuubi itu?

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Halo.. mohon review yahh senpai2 semua! Terimakasih yah yg udah mau chapter kedua selesai juga**Terimakasih kepada:**

Para senpai yang udah mau baca fic ini.!Dan juga para silent readers semuaaaaaa yang udah mau mampir dan kritiknya ditunggu, yah!

**Untuk para author disini,**

**Good luck,**

**Keep writing! :)**

**Don't like, don't read!**


	4. Nagareboshi

Haloo.! Aka-chan mau bikin fic pertama nihh! Karena ini baru yangpertama, boleh flame deh.. hehehe..

Disclamer : Kisimoto Masashi

Ini bukan fic BL, hanya ttg pertemanan.. hehehe

CHAPTER 4!

_Cuplikan_

_Tok..tok.._

"_Naruto, kau sudah pulang yah.." kata Kushina sambil membukakan pintu rumah._

"_Ibu, dalam seminggu ini Sasuke akan menginap disini lho!"_

"_Oh ya? Silahkan Sasuke!" kata Kushina juga ikut bersemangat._

"_Ibu dan anak sama saja.." pikir Sasuke._

_Apakah Sasuke menemukan petunjuk akan anak kecil yang ia cari sampai sekarang? Apakah Ssauke akan segera mengetahuibahwa anak kecil yang ia cari itu adalah Naruto dengan menemukan boneka rubah berekor sembilan bernama Kyuubi itu?_

**Between ****Onyx, Sapphire and ****Kyuubi Dolls**

"Sasuke, kamu tidur dikamar Naruto yah!" kata Kushina.

"Hn, baik bibi." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keatas, teme!" Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn, terserah." Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Di kamar Naruto..

"Hn, kamarmu masih berantakan saja, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat kamar Naruto yang sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Hehehe, habisnya malas sih, merapihkannya!" kata Naruto sambil

"Benar-benar dobe.." pikir Sasuke.

"Hn, cepat kau bereskan, berantakan sekali!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi kamu bantu aku yah, teme~" Naruto memasang puppy eyesnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hn."

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai membersihkan kamar Naruto. Naruto mulai merapihkan tempat tidur, sedangkan Sasuke merapihkan baju yang berserakan dilantai dan mengambil- sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Sasuke mulai membuka lemari baju Naruto hendak menaruh baju-baju bersih yang berserakan dilantai tadi. "Lemari ini berantakan sekali.." guman Sasuke.

"Teme, ada beberapa barangku yang sudah tidak terpakai, tolong masukan ke gudang, yah!"

"Terserah."

"Ini barangnya!" Naruto menjulurkan barang-barangnya yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke gudang yang ada dilantai bawah. Ketika sudah sampai, Sasuke mulai membuka pintu gudang dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang Naruto. Ia melihat ada sebuah kardus yang tidak terlalu besar yang bertuliskan "NARUTO" Sasuke yang dibuat penasaran segera ingin membukanya tetapi niatnya terhalangi oleh pikirannya.

"Hn, lebih baik aku segera merapihkan kamar si dobe." gumannya sendiri. Sasuke mulai naik keatas dan pergi kekamar Naruto lagi.

Seminggu kemudian..

"Sudah waktunya untuk pulang." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Teme, kau tidak seru, nih! Kan kamu disini baru seminggu!" Naruto kecewa. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Naruto, sudah waktunya untuk Sasuke pulang." Minato angkat bicara. Naruto cemberut.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan cemberut begitu, Naruto!" kata Kushina sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Teme, aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Terserah"

"Ibu, ayah, aku mengantar teme dulu yah, dah!" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pergi keluar rumah. Kushina dan Minato tersenyum.

"Dasar, mereka berdua itu.." kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Huh..Dasar.." jawab Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dijalan..

"Apa kira-kira isi kotak itu yah.. Kenapa aku harus selalu memikirkan kotak itu sih? Sepertinya ada sesuatu didalam kotak itu.." pikir Sasuke sambil memikirkan kotak bertuliskan "NARUTO" yang ia temukan di gudang tadi.

"Teme, jangan bengong dong!" kata Naruto yang membuat Sasuke buyar dari lamunannya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." jawabnya datar.

"Hah.. Ayolah.."

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, dobe."

"Ayolah teme~"

"Hn."

"Teme~"

"Hn."

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Ayolah teme~"

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto menyerah dengan adu mulut ini.

"Hah.." Naruto mengeluh. "Kau itu orangnya tertutup sekali sih!"

"Hn."

"Sedang memikirkan Sakura yah~?" Naruto menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke blushing, walaupun dia tidak sedang memikirkan Sakura. Sepertinya, Sasuke mulai mencintai Sakura.

"Mukamu memerah, tuh!"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Sakura.." batin Sasuke.

"Teme, tunggu apa lagi? Kita sudah hampir sampai!"

"Hn."

**2 tahun kemudian**

KRING..KRING..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Saat-saat inilah yang ditunggu para murid.

"YEY!" murid-murid dikelas berteriak senang.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kelompok kalian!" kata guru Orochimaru.

"Baik!"

"Hey teme, kita lebih baik kerjakan tugas ini dirumahmu saja yah!"

"Hn, terserah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Hn."

"Semuanya, aku pulang dulu yah, dah!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dah!" jawab Kiba dan lainnya.

Mereka mengerjakan tugas sampai malam karena memang tugas kelompok dari Orochimaru banyak sekali. Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke ada ditaman rumah Sasuke dan sedang berbaring dirumput.

"Akhirnya, tugas kita selesai juga, teme!" kata Naruto.

"Hn." Tiba- tiba Naruto melihat ada bintang jatuh.

"Teme! Lihat, ada bintang jatuh! Cepat ujarkan permintaanmu!"

"Hn"

"Kalau memang benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan, aku ingin meminta supaya aku bisa bertemu orang yang dulu kuberi boneka kyuubi dulu.." kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengucapkan permohonannya.

"Permintaanku apa yah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin permintaan teme terkabul saja ah!" kata Naruto dalam hati sambil mengucapkan permohonannya.

Apakah permintaan Sasuke dan Naruto bisa terkabul? NEXT CHAPTER!

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Halo.. mohon review yahh senpai2 semua! Terimakasih yah yg udah mau chapter kedua selesai juga. Kependekan ngak chapter ini? Maaf yah kalau kurang memuaskan!

**Terimakasih kepada:**

**Rara-Yuiki X'Sleeves**Halo, Rara-chan~,makasih yah kritiknya, aku gak anggap itu flame kok! Kalau soal aku kelas berapa, itu rahasia~ maaf yah aku ngak bisa kasih tau.. Ganbatte ne juga, Rara-chan! ^^

**Wulan-chan**ini Aka-chan udah update! Tapi jangan tolong panggil aku senpai yah..~ ^^

**Yuki Panthomic**makasih yah, udah mau bilang ceritanya bagus, Yuki-chan!Ganbatte ne juga,Yuki-chan!

Para senpai yang udah mau baca fic ini.!Dan juga para silent readers semuaaaaaa yang udah mau mampir dan kritiknya ditunggu, yah!

**Misyel **gimana yah,, aka-chan pikir-pikir dulu deh.. ^^

**Untuk para author disini,**

**Good luck,**

**Keep writing! :)**

**Don't like, don't read!**


	5. Aku membencimu!

Haloo.! Aka-chan mau bikin fic pertama nihh! Karena ini baru yangpertama, boleh flame deh.. hehehe..

Disclamer : Kisimoto Masashi

Ini bukan fic BL, hanya ttg pertemanan.. hehehe

CHAPTER 5!

_Cuplikan_

"_Teme! Lihat, ada bintang jatuh! Cepat ujarkan permintaanmu!"_

"_Hn"_

"_Kalau memang benar bisa mengabulkan permintaan, aku ingin meminta supaya aku bisa bertemu orang yang dulu kuberi boneka kyuubi dulu.." kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengucapkan permohonannya._

"_Permintaanku apa yah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin permintaan teme terkabul saja ah!" kata Naruto dalam hati sambil mengucapkan permohonannya._

_Apakah permintaan Sasuke dan Naruto bisa terkabul? NEXT CHAPTER___

**Between ****Onyx, Sapphire and ****Kyuubi Dolls**

"Teme, semoga permintaan kita terkabul!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn, semoga saja."

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Teme, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, yah! Sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi nih!" kata Naruto sambil berlarian ketoilet.

"Hn." Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn, siapa?"

"I-ini aku, Sa-Sasuke.." jawab Hinata.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"A-ak-aku i-ingin ber-bertanya se-sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Se-sebe-sebenarnya… Na-Na-Naruto itu su-suk.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan pembicaraannya Sasuke memotongnya.

"Suka denganmu?"

"I-i-i-iya…" Hinata makin tergugup-gugup.

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Ha-hah..?" Hinata tak percaya sekaliguss senang sekali. Mukanya langsung memerah. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang menabrak Hinata dan membuat buku yang ia pegang berserakan. Hinata segera mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan dengan saat yang bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Saat mereka berdua ingin mengambil buku itu, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat,

"Bagaimana, yah kalau Naruto yang ada diposisiku sekarang?" goda Sasuke. Muka Hinata langsung memerah. Tanpa disadari, Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju Sasuke melihat mereka dari kejauhan tanpa mendengar percakapan mereka dan terjadilah kesalahpahaman. Naruto mulai mengingat saat percakapan mereka beberapa bulan lalu..

**Flashblack…**

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan dari sekolah menuju kerumah. Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata…

"Teme, bantu aku dong!"

"Hn, apa?"

"Aku i-ingin mm…, aku ingin, ingin menjadikan Hi…"

"Menjadikan Hinata pacarmu?" Muka Naruto langsung menjadi memerah. "Kok dia tau sih..?" pikir Naruto.

"I..i..ii…., IYA!" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya, kamu itu mendukung hubunganku dengan Hinata tidak sih?"

"Hn, tentu."

"Benar?"

"Hn."

"Serius?"

"Hn."

"Benar kan?"

"Hn."

"TERIMAKASIH TEME!"

"Jangan berteriak didepan kupingku, dobe!" Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Hehehe, habisnya aku senang sih!"

**End of Flashblack..**

**Naruto's POV**

"Hah?" kataku tidak percaya. Ternyata dia berbohong dengan perkataannya waktu itu! Sasuke, ternyata kau itu menyukai Hinata juga? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu saja, hah? Sekarang aku sudah melihat buktinya sekarang, dan hatiku sangat sakit! Aku sudah menyukai Hinata dari dulu,tetapi kenapa kau tidak jujur dari dulu saja sih? Aku membencimu.. Sasuke…

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SASUKE!" teriakku yang seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dobe?" tanyanya begitu. Tapi aku tidak perduli lagi, aku mulai berlari keluar sekolah. Aku mulai menangis, mengapa dia tidak bilang saja, kalau dia juga menyukai Hinata?

"DOBE!" begitulah teriakkan Sasuke yang terakhir kali kudengar.

**End of Naruto's POV**

"DOBE, KAU KENAPA?" teriak Sasuke.

"A-da apa de-dengan Na-Na-Naruto..?" tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, melainkan langsung pergi berlari mengejar Naruto dengan muka yang cemas.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura dan Ino sambil menuju ketempat Hinata.

"A-aku juga ti-tidak ta-tahu…"

Sasuke terus berlari mengejar Naruto. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto, mengapa ia membencinya?

"Dobe, ada apa denganmu, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyusul Naruto. Langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai Hinata, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu saja, hah?" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, karena aku menyukai Sakura, hanya dia!"

"Kau bohong! Aku sudah melihat buktinya tadi!" Sasuke terdiam. Yang ia lihat hanya kesalahpahaman. Kejadian itu terjadi dengan tidak sengaja, kan?

"Yang kau lihat itu adalah kesalahpahaman, dobe! Tadi aku hanya i-"

"Sudah cukup Sasuke!" teriak Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dan langsung berlari lagi.

"DOBE!"

Malam hari telah tiba. Sasuke hanya terus menatap langit malam lewat jendela kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Yang tadi kau lihat itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja, dobe! Tadi aku hanya ingin membantu Hinata membereskan bukunya yang terjatuh, hanya saat aku memegang tangannya itu hanya ketidaksengajaan! Aku juga tidak menyukai Hinata, karena aku menyukai Sakura!" pikir Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"ARGH!" teriaknya sambil memukul tembok. Sasuke yang tegar dan dingin sekarang telah mengeluarkan air mata, menagis.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi cemas. "Hey, kau menagis! Sebenarnya ada apa?" sambungnya. Itachi tak menyangka orang sedingin Sasuke bisa menangis.

"Hn.." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, mungkin saja dia hanya marah sebentar saja. Pasti besok dia akan kembali ceria lagi.. Sudah, ah! Kau jangan menangis, tambah jelek tahu!" kata Itachi.

"Huh.."

Keesokan harinya..

"Apakah kau yakin hari ini dobe mau kuantar lagi kesekolah?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah tidak marah lagi, kau coba saja.." jawab Itachi.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya! Sudah cepat kau berangkat kerumah Naruto! Aku juga mau berangkat ke kuliahan nih!"

"ITACHI! AYO KITA BERANGKAT, UN! YANG LAIN JUGA UDAH NUNGGUIN NIH, UN!" teriak teman Itachi-lebih tepatnya Deidara dari luar.

"Wah, aku sudah ditunggu, ayo berangkat!" kata Itachi.

Di jalan menuju rumah Naruto, Sasuke merasa cemas sekali. "Apakah dia masih marah?" pikir Sasuke. Kini Sasuke sudah berada didepan rumah Naruto. Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Kushina dan Minato mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Kushina, coba kamu buka pintunya.."

"Sasuke, yah.." kata Kushina dengan raut sedikit kusut.

"Apakah dia masih marah kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bibi juga tidak tahu, kemarin dia pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang sangat kusut dan ia juga menangis, dan ia berkata bahwa ia membencimu.. Akuu juga tidak tahu sebenarnya dia kenapa. Sekarang akan kucoba untuk membangunkannya, yah, Sasuke, mudah-mudahan dia sudah tidak marah kepadamu lagi.."

"Hn, baik."

Saat didepan kamar Naruto, Kushina mulai membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto sedang tertidur.

"Naruto, cepat bangun! Sasuke sudah menunggumu!" kata Kushina sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto.

"AKU BISA BERANGKAT SENDIRI, AKU TIDAK BUTUH SASUKE!" Naruto mulai menangis. Teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai kebawah. Sasuke merasa kecewa sekaligus sedih sekali.

"Paman, kalau begitu aku berangkat sendiri saja. Titipkan salam kepadanya saja." Kata Sasuke yang langsung pergi dari rumah Naruto.

"Sasuke.." kata Minato prihatin.

"Naruto, seharusnya kau tidak usah seperti itu! Sasuke pasti sedih mendengarnya!" kata Kushina sedikit membentak.

"Hu-uh..! Terserah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sudahlah, ibu! Sekarang aku ingin pergi kesekolah!"

Skip time

"Hah, hampir saja telat.." kata Naruto sambil berlarian menuju kekelas. Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk ditempat biasanya dengan wajah yang sedih dan kusut sekali.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kemarin kau dan Naruto ada masalah apa sih? Mukamu kelihatannya sedih sekali.." kata Sakura dan disambut oleh anggukan Ino, Lee, dan Kiba.

"Bisa kau minggir dari tempat dudukku, Sasuke?" Sakura dan yang lain langsung menengok kebelakan dan melihat Naruto yang muka yang juga kusut.

"Hn, terserah."

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang pindah."

"Tidak usah, aku saja."

"Terimakasih." Sasuke segera mengangkat tasnya dan pindah ketempat Kiba yang masih kosong yang lumayan jauh dari bangku Naruto.

"Sebenarnya mereka ada masalah apa, yah? Selama ini mereka tidak pernah bermusuhan seperti ini.." pikir Sakura.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan berbaikan?

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Halo.. mohon review yahh senpai2 semua! Terimakasih yah yg udah mau chapter kedua selesai juga. Maaf yah kalau kurang memuaskan! Chap minggulalu kpendekan yah..gomen yah kurang memuaskan, soalnya ngetiknya nnnnnggggeeeebbbbbuuuttttttt, karena mau ada ULANGAN MID YANG SUPER SUSAHHHH!, jdi kependekan deh.. :( Kayaknya chapter selanjutnya bakal tamat deh,, atau dua chap lagi,, atau tiga,, empat,lima,enam*dibekep*

**Terimakasih kepada:**

**Yuki Phantomic**chapnya kpendekan yah :( gomen ya kurang memuaskan..

**Wulan-chan**iya chapnya kurang panjang :( gomen yah kurang memuaskan..

Para senpai yang udah mau baca fic ini.!Dan juga para silent readers semuaaaaaa yang udah mau mampir dan kritiknya ditunggu, yah!

**Untuk para author disini,**

**Good luck,**

**Keep writing! :)**

**Don't like, don't read!**


	6. The End

Haloo.! Aka-chan mau bikin fic pertama nihh! Karena ini baru yangpertama, boleh flame deh.. hehehe..

Disclamer : Kisimoto Masashi

Ini bukan fic BL, hanya ttg pertemanan.. hehehe

CHAPTER 6!

_Cuplikan_

"_Bisa kau minggir dari tempat dudukku, Sasuke?" Sakura dan yang lain langsung menengok kebelakan dan melihat Naruto yang muka yang juga kusut._

"_Hn, terserah."_

"_Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang pindah."_

"_Tidak usah, aku saja."_

"_Terimakasih." Sasuke segera mengangkat tasnya dan pindah ketempat Kiba yang masih kosong yang lumayan jauh dari bangku Naruto._

"_Sebenarnya mereka ada masalah apa, yah? Selama ini mereka tidak pernah bermusuhan seperti ini.." pikir Sakura._

_Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan berbaikan?_

**Between ****Onyx, Sapphire and ****Kyuubi Dolls**

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau dan Naruto kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi, siapa tahu ak-"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

Hari semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin jauh. Sasuke selalu memikirkan Naruto hingga kesehatannya juga berkurang.

"Hei, hari ini pelajaran olahraga, apakah kau yakin akan olahraga dengan kondisimu sekarang, Sasuke?" kata Sakura yang cemas melihat kondisi kesehatan Sasuke yang makin berkurang. Mukanya juga sudah pucat.

"Hn.."

"AYO KITA MULAI PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA, SEMANGAT MUDAA!" kata Guy, guru olahraga yang mempunyai semangat kelewatan seperti Lee.

"Hari ini kita akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 putaran! AYO KITA MULAI! SEMANGAT MUDA!" kata Guy lagi.

"SEMANGAT MUDA, TEMAN-TEMAN!" kata Lee bersemangat sambil berlari dan diikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya.

Pada putaran ketiga Sasuke sudah kelihatan letih sekali.

"Hah..hah, guru Guy memang sudah gila! Capek sekali.." keluh Sakura.

"Benar kau, jidat! Hosh..hosh.." jawab Ino.

"Capeeekkkkk!" keluh Kiba.

"Hn.." lama kelamaan pengelihatan Sasuke mulai membuyar.

BRUUK!

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura.

"Dia pingsan, cepat bawa ke UKS!" perintah Kiba. Kiba yang dibantu Choji segera mengangkat Sasuke dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Sepertinya dia sakit, mukanya juga memucat." Kata Sakura.

"Iya.. sampai sekarang dia belum adar, mungkin dia butuh istirahat." jawab Ino. Naruto ternyata mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino dari luar.

"Apa aku sudah terlalu keterlaluan yah?" pikirnya sendiri. "Ah, tidak! Dia juga sudah membuat hatiku sakit!" pikirnya kembali. Tetapi Naruto terus khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. "Tidak, TIDAK! Dia bukan temanku lagi!" pikir Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Naruto mulai menghawatirkannya.

**Naruto's POV**

Kenapa aku terus menghawatirkannya, sih? Sepertinya tanpa kehadirannya aku merasa sepi..- AH!TIDAK! Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya sih! "ARGH!" keluhku pelan sambil menonjok tembok dikelas. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepadaku.

"Aku hanya sedikit stress.." jawabku.

"Memikirkan Sasuke? Sebenarnya kamu itu ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke? Naruto.. sekali-kali kau menjenguknya.. Lebih baik kau jangan terus bermusuhan dengan Sasuke, Naruto.." kata Sakura lagi. Sepertinya kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya juga.. Tapi-ah! Kepalaku sudah semakin pusing untuk menyelesaikan hal ini! ARGH!

"TERSERAH, AKU PUSING!" aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa marah seperti ini kepada Sakura. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas. Sakura yang melihatku juga terkejut karena aku bisa marah seperti sudah terlalu pusing! Tapi tidak ada salahnya menjenguk dia, aku hanya perlu waktu.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya, Sakura.." katakku sambil langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"Naruto.." kata Sakura kepadaku dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas.

Aku benar-benar sudah capek dengan hal ini!

**End of Naruto's POV**

Beberapa hari sudah terlewatkan. Sasuke masih juga belum masuk kembali ke sekolah. Naruto juga semakin mencemaskannya. Tapi Naruto tetap bingung apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku ini sudah keterlaluan yah dengan Sasuke..?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto. Lebih baik kau berbaikan saja dengan Sasuke.." jawab Kushina.

"Iya, betul. Lebih baik besok kau jenguk saja dia.." jawab Minato.

"Iya…" jawab Naruto. "Lebih baik aku menjenguknya besok sore saja.." sambung Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto. Begitu dong, jangan ngambek terus!" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Ah, ibu!"

Keesokan sorenya, Naruto pergi menuju rumah Sasuke. Dengan setengah gugup Naruto menghampiri rumahnya. "Apakah dia menjadi sangat marah padaku?" pikirnya. Akhirnya Naruto datang kerumah Sasuke. Naruto mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa!" kata Naruto sambil menurubkab tangannya lagi.

"Ayolah…" akhirnya Naruto mengetuk rumah Sasuke.

TOK..TOK..

"Iya, sebentar.." kata Itachi. Itachi segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa,yah?" Itachi terkejut saat melihat Naruto datang kerumahnya.

"Naruto..?" katanya tak percaya.

"Iya, kak. Aku kesini untuk menjenguknya…" kata Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau datang kesini juga.. Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Tapi Sasuke sekarang tidak ada dirumah, Naruto.. Dia sedang pergi dengan Sakura, kondisinya juga sudah semakin membaik, kok.."

"Sedang pergi, yah.."

"Iya.. Kau ingin masuk dulu?"

"Boleh, kak."

"Silahkan kau duduk dulu..Aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bibi dan paman ada dimana?"

"Oh, mereka berdua sedang pergi, Naruto.., sekarang kamu cepat saja masuk.."

"Baik, kak." Naruto segera masuk dan duduk di sofa sementara Itachi membuatkan teh.

"Ini dia tehnya Naruto!" katanya setelah beberapa menit kemudian dan langsung ikut duduk di sofa.

"Baik kak.."

"Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat mencemaskanmu, Naruto.."

"Ha?" Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto kira Sasuke juga akan membencinya.

"Iya Naruto, dia juga sakit karena terlalu memikirkanmu.."

".."

"Waktu menceritakan kenapa kau marah kepadanya, dia juga sedang menangis. Aku juga tak menyangka, anak sedingin dia bisa menangis.." Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang Itachi katakan. "Menangis..?" pikirnya.

"Kak, aku kesini juga untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin meminta maaf, juga aku sudah rela untuk… Sasuka mengambil Hinata, aku janji kok, tak akan cemburu kepada mereka.." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa.

"Kau hanya salah paham kok dengan kejadian itu.."

"Ha?"

"Sebenarnya kejadian itu terjadi dengan tidak sengaja.. dia hanya ingin membantu Hinata mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh.. tapi secara tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.. sekarang dia ingin menjadikan Sakura pacarnya, sebagai bukti kalau ia memang mencintai Sakura secara tulus.."

"Jadi benar.. aku hanya salah paham..?"

"Iy, Naruto."

"Sial! Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke saja, sih! Lagipula waktu itu kenapa aku harus cemburu sekali, sih?" Naruto kesal sekali dengan dirinya sendiri dan menangis.

"Sudahlah Naruto.." Itachi menenagkannya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Naruto masih menangis.

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. Eh, kau ingin melihat album foto saat Sasuke masih kecil?" Itachi berusaha menghibur. Memang, walaupun Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat, selama ini Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui wajah Sasuke saat masih kecil begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Boleh kak!" wajah Naruto langsung berubah sedikit lebih ceria. Dia penasaran sekali oleh wajah Sasuke waktu masih kecil. Itachi mulai mengambil album foto keluarganya.

"Ini dia!" kata Itachi sambil mengambil album foto keluarganya. Itachi mulai duduk disebelah Naruto lagi dan langsung membuka album foto itu.

"Ini dia saat Sasuke baru dilahirkan.." Itachi menunjukkan foto Sasuke pada saat masih bayi.

"Ah~ lucu sekali!" kata Naruto gemas.

"Hehehehe.. lucu sekali yah, rasanya ingin mencubitnya!" kata Itachi. Itachi mulai membuka lembar kedua. Lembar demi lembarpun dibuka. Akhirnya sampai juga pada lembar keenam. Naruto terkejut dengan foto Sasuke yang sedang memegang boneka berwarna orange dan berekor sembilan.

"Ini saat Sasuke berumur tiga tahun. Lihat boneka itu, boneka itu dia namakan Kyuubi.." Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Itachi. "..waktu itu dia juga memberikan boneka itu kepada seseorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis ditaman dekat rumah ini, dan ia pernah cerita kepadaku, bahwa anak itu mirip sekalu denganmu.." lanjutnya.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa aku juga tidak sadar, bahwa anak itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke! Ternyata dialah yang memberikan boneka Kyuubi itu kepadaku, kenapa aku baru sadar?" pikirnya.

"Kak, aku pamit dulu yah, dah!" kata Naruto tergesa-gesa dan langsung pergi dari rumahnya.

"Ada apa yah, dia?" guman Itachi. "Apa jangan-jangan, dia anak itu.." lanjutnya.

Naruto segera berlari menuju kerumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya dirumah..

BAAK!

Naruto membanting pintu rumah dan langsung pergi menuju ke gudang.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kushina yang kaget. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Dia tetap berlari menuju ke gudang dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di gudang, ia langsung membuka kotak yang bertuliskan "NARUTO" dan mengacak-acak isinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan boneka berwarna orange dan berekor sembilan.

"Kyuubi.." guman Naruto. Naruto segera pergi dari gudang dan langsung pergi dari rumah menuju taman tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu saat mereka masih kecil yang tepatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Naruto segera berlari menuju kursi taman dan duduk disitu. Seperti biasanya, taman itu selalu sepi. Naruto segera mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan segera menelpon Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berada di suatu restoran bersama Sakura. "Sakura, terimakasih kau telah mau menjadi pacarku.."

"Iya Sasuke, aku juga sagat senang.."

"Mauka kau beranji untuk selalu mencintaiku, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.." tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi.

"Sasuke, handphonemu bunyi, coba kau angkat.."

"Baiklah.." Sasuke segera melihat nama yang menelponnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat dilayar handphonenya bertuliskan "Dobe".

"Dari siapa?"

"Dobe.." kata Sasuke mencoba mencerna tulisan di layar handphonenya.

"Dari Naruto? Cepat kau angkat!" Sakura juga tak percaya.

"Halo, teme!" Sasuke sempat terkejut karena Naruto sudah menyebut namanya dengan "teme".

"Dobe.."

"Teme, aku ingin kau menemuiku ditaman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu itu, ada yang aku harus bicarakan kepadamu..!"

"Baik, dobe. Aku akan kesana.." Sasuke segera mematikan handphonenya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku harus segera menemui Naruto.."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kau menemuinya!"

"Baiklah Sakura, aishiteru, sayonara.." Sasuke segera mengecup kening Sakura dan segera meninggalkan restoran. "Kenapa dia harus bilang sayonara?" pikir Sakura seakan mendapat firasat buruk.

Sasuke segera menuju ketempat Naruto. Sasuke terus berlari dan menjadi tidak fokus. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada truk dibelakangnya dan kecelakaan itupun tak bisa terhindarkan..

BRUUK!

Sasuke terpental cukup jauh dan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras sehingga kepalanya berdarah. Badannyapun sudah berlumuran dengan darah. Truk yang menabraknyapun kabur. Jalanan juga sepi kendaraan sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini. Tetapi Sasuke masih sadar, karena tekadnya untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan dobe.. Ugh.." katanya sambil berusaha bangun. Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju ketempat Naruto.

"Teme, sekarang kau ada dimana? Apakah kau tidak mau menemuiku?" kata Naruto yang cemas karena sampai sekarang Sasuke belum hadir.

"Aku datang, dobe.." kata Sasuke. Sasuke langsung duduk disebelah Naruto

"Teme, kau kenapa?" kata Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Teme.. tapi kamu.."

"Sampaikan kepada ibu, ayah dan kakak, aku terus menyayangi mereka.."

"Teme…" Naruto mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Sampaikan juga pada Sakura, bahwa aku akan terus mencintainya.."

"Teme! Kau harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit!"

"Tidak usah, sampaikan saja apa yang ingin kau sampainkan.."

"Hiks.. sebenarnya, apakah kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Hn, tentu ."

"Bukan.. sebenarnya, pertemuan pertama kita ditaman ini.."

"Dobe, jangan-jangan kau.."

"Benar, teme. Dulu akulah yang menangis ditaman, dan akulah yang menerima boneka ini.." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan boneka Kyuubi kepada Sasuke.

"Boneka itu.. jadi kau sebenarnya adalah anak yang selama ini kucari.."

"Iya, teme …" tangisan Naruto makin menjadi.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui segalanya, sekarang aku lega, dobe. Aku ingin tidur.."

"Teme.. jangan.."

"Kita tetap sahabat selamanya kan, dobe?" sambung Sasuke sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Iya, teme..hiks.." Naruto melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Walaupun aku meninggal, percayalah, aku akan selalu ada dihatimu, selamanya...Sayonara, dobe.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh dipelukan Naruto. Sasuke memeluk Naruto, untuk yang terakhir kalinya..

"Teme?" Naruto terkejut sekali. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata.

"Teme, kau masih hidup kan?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Teme.." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"TEMEE!" Naruto langsung memeluk lagi tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berbahagia, dialam yang lain..

**10 tahun kemudian**

"Hari ini, sudah tepat sepuluh tahun, yah.." kata Naruto yang menangis. Ia sedang mengelus nisan sahabat dekatnya.

**REST IN PEACE**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

**23 JULI 19** - 12 MEI 20****

"Teme.." Naruto terus menangis.

"Sudahlah jangn menangis lagi, dia pasti sudah tenang disana.." kata istrinya, Hinata.

"Iya, ayah!" kata anak laki-lakinya, Kyuubi.

"Iya, dia pasti sudah tenang disana.." kata Itachi.

"Iya paman Naruto!" kata anak laki-laki Itachi, Sasuke. Hana Inuzuka, istri Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"IYA, NARUTO! SEMANGAT MUDA!" kata Lee yang dihadiahi jitakan Sakura.

"Naruto, dia pasti sudah bahagian disana.." kata Sakura yang sedang mengandung 3 bulan.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menangis lagi, karena dia akan selalu ada dihatiku, selamanya!" Kata Naruto.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita balik kerumah, hari sudah mau malam!" kata Itachi. Semuanya telah bubar. Tinggal Naruto dan Sakura saja yang masih disana.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke.., aku akan selalu menyayangimu.." kata Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang!" teriak Lee dari jauh.

"Ayo, Lee! Naruto, aku pulang dulu yah.."

"Iya, Sakura!"

"Naruto, SEMANGAT MUDA!"

"Huh,dasar kau Lee!" guman Naruto. Sakura dan Lee mulai pergi.

"Aku percaya Sasuke, kau akan selalu ada dihatiku, selamanya..." kata Naruto dalam hati sambil Naruto mulai menghapus airmatanya.

"Ayo, ayah!" kata Kyuubi yang sudah ada didepan mobil.

"Iya, Kyuubi!" Naruto kemudian mengelus nisan Sasuke dan langsung menuju ke mobilnya._ "Walaupun aku meninggal, percayalah, aku akan selalu ada dihatimu, selamanya..." _kata-kata itu akan selalu Naruto ingat, selamanya. Karena Sasuke akan selalu ada dihati Naruto, selamanya..

**THE END..**

Halo.. mohon review yahh senpai2 semua! Terimakasih yah yg udah mau tamat juga!setelah alur yang bertele-tele dan melayang-layang sampai keluar angkasa dan menjadi planet baru yang diberi nama planet Naruto (?) Sebenarnya aka males aja sih nulisnya, keabisan ide!heheheeeee *dihajar* hehehe, akhirnya angst juga..maaf yah kurang memuaskaaaann….

Sasuke : Wah, aku mati nih..

Naruto : Huaaa~ teme jangan mati dulu huaaaa~

Aka : Sasu-chan, siap-siap saja yah, mungkin di ceritaku selanjutnya kamu bakalan mati lagi~ *evi laugh*

Sasuke : Huaa…jangannn~ Huweeee.. *nangis-nangis kayak bayi* *sejak kapan Sasuke begini?* *dichidori*

Naruto : cup..cup.. jangan nangis donkk, cup..cup..cup.. poame-ame belalang kupu kupu.. siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu.. cup..cup (?) ini minum susu dulu yah.. *ngasih botol susu bayi* *gaya kayak ibu-ibu yang sedang menenagkan bayinya* *dirasengan*

Sasuke : mamaa~…(?) *minum dari botol susu bayi* *wadepakkk?*

Aka : *ketawa cekikikan sampai sakit perut*

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Sasuke : Eh, ngapain aku kayak gini? *cengo*

Naruto : ngapain juga aku kayak gini? *cengo* Wah, ini gara-gara dia nih! *nunjuk-nunjuk author*

Inner Aka : firasat buruk nih..!

Sasuke : hari ini bakalan ada mangsa baru nih, dobe, siapkan peti !

Naruto : nih udah! *nyiapin peti*

Sasuke : kau siap dobe? *nyiapin chidori*

Naruto : sudah teme, ayo kita mulaiii! *nyiapin rasengan*

Naruto + Sasuke : RASENGAANN! CHIDORIIII!

Aka : AHHHHH! *lari-lari dengan kecepatan penuh*

Aka : untuk yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya yah senpaii semuaaaaaaa! *teriak-teriak*

Naruto + Sasuke : JANGAN KABURRR!

**Terimakasih kepada:**

Para senpai yang udah mau baca fic ini.!Dan juga para silent readers semuaaaaaa yang udah mau mampir dan kritiknya ditunggu, yah!

**Untuk para author disini,**

**Good luck,**

**Keep writing! :)**

**Don't like, don't read!**


End file.
